1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming devices and, more particularly, to an exercise and training apparatus for swimmers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of teaching people to swim cannot be understated. The number of deaths due to drowning continues to rise year after year. Thus, people are always in search of suitable devices to assist with the process of learning to swim.
Several devices have been developed to address this need. Most simply consist of some sort of flotation device, such as circular bands for insertion around a person's arms or waist, a vest worn around a person's upper torso or a board for the person to lean on.
Although somewhat useful for their intended purpose, these prior art devices have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Specifically, it may be preferable for a person to learn the mechanics of swimming by remaining in a stationary position. Also, means for tethering the swimmer to the side of the pool or to the shore may be desirable to facilitate the swimmers exit or retrieval during an emergency. Moreover, if learning to swim in an ocean, lake or other moving body of water, maintaining the swimmer in a stationary position and tethered to the shore may be vital. It is not uncommon for swimmers to be swept out into deeper waters by the tide or undercurrent. This could pose a great danger to beginning or novice swimmers.
Swimming has also become a common means of exercise for many people. In addition to the muscular activity, it is widely recognized that swimming is good for the cardiovascular system. For such purposes, people generally swim several laps. However, swimming laps typically requires a large pool, which is not always available. Even when such a large pool is available, swimming laps may not be feasible if the pool is crowded.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an apparatus which enables a person to safely learn to swim while being maintained in a stationary position. Any such device should include means for tethering the swimmer to the side of the pool or to the shore so that the swimmer could pull himself to safety or be pulled to safety by others. Any such device should also be capable of use by swimmers as a means for exercise. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.